Sasuke Uchiha
The only surviving member of the Uchiha clan, after it was destroyed by his brother, Itachi Uchiha Personality Often tries to steer himself away from getting too friendly with people, and oftens acts cold towards everyone to help support that. He feels that if he tries to get too close to someone, the events of his clan will just repeat itself. In the event that he does get close to someone, he's very dedicated and tries to keep them happy and protected at all costs, even if he were to die for them. Most of his actions are around the thought of 'getting stronger', sicne he thinks his only purpose in life now is to kill his brother, Itachi. Abilities Sasuke is an all around fighter with Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, and Genjutsu. Taijutsu Sasuke's physicial combat ability is almost unrivaled in the hidden leaf village, his pure speed and attacking power seeming overwhelming to most opponents. He's also able to preform powerful combo's with ease, his most notable Taijutsu being the Lion's Barrage. Ninjutsu Sasuke specializes in both Fire, and Lightning Style jutsu's, and depends largely on his Chidori, and Fireball jutsu's to help him win battles. He is able to make more powerful versions of these jutsu's, and has many more fire style jutsu's to choose from. Genjutsu While it's not fully awakened yet, he is able to create sight manipulating jutsu's using his Kekei Genkai, the Sharingan, which are special eyes exclusive to the Uchiha Clan. Sharingan These special eyes are used by the Uchiha Clan, and are capable of many things depending on which form they take on. Sasuke's current version of the Sharingan are able to vividly make out enemy movements, and can even see what they're going to do, before the enemy even knows he's going to do it. The Sharingan is also capable of copying other's combat moves and abilities. This has been proved when he used his Sharingan to copy Rock Lee's Taijutsu. Curse Mark The Curse Mark is a mark inflicted on him during the Chuunin Exams by Orochimaru. It has been sealed by Kakashi Hatake, but can still be activated to his Sharingan is used for an extended period of time, or if he becomes too excited. The Curse Mark grants him incredible strength, and amazing Chakra control, in exchange for his sanity. While under the influence of the Curse Mark, black spots cover his entire body, his Sharigan activates itself (if it wasn't activated already), and he loses control of his thoughts and actions, doing whatever the Curse Mark itself was activated for. When Sasuke is released from the Curse Mark, he is left unconscious, and drained of nearly all of his Chakra Curse Mark Second Stage This occurs when his Curse Mark becomes too powerful. The Curse Mark takes over his entire body and transforms him into a winged beast, granted even more power, and a completely different type of Chakra. His eyes turn black with orange pupils, with the same pattern as his Sharingan, and his skin turns a light purple/grey.